Escape to Tortall
by Faewyn
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about this girl called Selena, she's a slave in a place called Merendaz, which is really Egypt now. This will have Kel in it too later on.


Hi, this is my first fanfic. It'll have Kel and all them in the next one. I just want to tell you that Merendaz is really Egypt. Well, enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  


Selena Makari stared up at the great marble palace. She was a slave there, just starting her work in the palace that day. Before that she had worked on the monuments being built outside the city.   
  


"Come on Selena" her friend Ruth urged. Being late for work meant punishment.   
  


Selena followed Ruth through the doors and they rushed to the servants quarters. Ruth was 16, one year older then Selena. She had been working in the palace for almost a year now and she knew her way around. Ruth led Selena down many flights of stairs until they came to a door. Ruth opened it and rushed into the room   
  


Servants were bustling all over the place, getting bowls, platters of food and all sorts of other things.   
  


"Ruth, Selena, where have you been? Quickly, Pharaoh is having breakfast with his family this morning" Ruth's mother Thema told them.   
  


Thema gave them bowls with water in them. Selena and Ruth were to stand near the table and let people clean their fingers in the bowl.   
  


"Hurry, both of you" Thema said hurriedly, shooing them out the door.   
  


Once more Ruth led Selena up staircases. When they came to the Royal Dining Hall, Ruth straightened up. Selena copied her.   
  


"Ready?" Ruth asked.   
  
  
  


Selena nodded and they both walked into the room.   
  


Pharaoh Eran was seated at his table with his family. His wife Iras was seated to his right and his daughter Jena was at his left hand.   
  


Ruth walked up, bowed and offered the bowl to Pharaoh. Selena copied her, but offered the bowl to his wife. Then Ruth offered the bowl to Jena. Once they were done, Ruth and Selena bowed again and walked back until their backs were to the wall.   
  


"Iras, the Tortallan ambassadors arrive tomorrow" Pharaoh told his wife.   
  


"Did you decide to make peace after all, Eran?" Iras asked.   
  


"Yes, I thought it would be best for our country. Slaves, we need the bowls" he called.   
  


Ruth and Selena walked up again and bowed. Iras smiled at Selena.   
  


"Your a new servant, aren't you" Iras asked.   
  


"Yes, Your Majesty" Selena said and bowed again.   
  


Ruth and Selena walked back and the Royal family continued talking about Tortall.   
  


"Don't they have a Mage there who earned a black robe in the Carthaki University, Father?" Jena asked.   
  


"Yes they do. His name is Nomar Salcata , or was it Nacat Salbeen" Pharaoh Eran looked puzzled as he struggled to remember the Mage's name.   
  


"His name is Numair Salmalin, Husband" Iras informed him.   
  


"Yes, that was it. Strange names they have" Pharaoh Eran said.   
  


They continued talking about Tortall and Selena listened with interest. She was shocked and amazed when she learned they had a woman as the King's Champion, a wild mage and a girl squire.   
  


When breakfast was over, Selena and Ruth were called up again. Just as Pharaoh Eran was rising, a guard burst through the door. The guard bowed quickly.   
  


"Your Majesty, the Tortallan ambassadors arrived early" he said, breathlessly.   
  


"Bring them to the Throne room in a few moments, get the servants to start preparing the dinner" Pharaoh Eran was still talking as he left the room with Iras and Jena following him.   
  


"Ruth, lets go see the ambassadors" Selena cried excitedly.   
  


"We can't, we've got to........" Ruth began, but Selena filled her eyes with fake tears.   
  


"Alright" Ruth said with a sigh.   
  


Selena left her bowl on the table and rushed out of the room, with Ruth trailing behind her.   
  


They went to the Throne room and stood in the shadows. Soon the ambassadors came into the room. Selena nearly squealed when she saw the Lady Knight. The King was sitting a on his throne with his wife and daughter standing beside him.   
  


"Welcome people of Tortall, we are honored to have you here" Pharaoh Eran said.   
  


"You must be famished from your long journey" Iras said.   
  


"Slaves, you girls over there, come here" Pharaoh Eran called to Selena and Ruth.   
  


Ruth gasped with horror, but Selena held up her head as they walked towards Pharaoh. The girls bowed and Selena saw Ruth biting her lip.   
  


"Run down and get some food for my guests" Pharaoh Eran told them.   
  


The girls bowed and walked away, Ruth was sighing with relief. They walked down the kitchen and got platters of food.   
  
  
  


*************************************   
  


"Numair, Alanna, did you see how skinny those girls were" Daine said.   
  


Numair and Alanna nodded.   
  


"It's even worse then it was in Carthak" Alanna whispered.   
  


*************************************   
  


Selena and Ruth returned with other girls from the kitchen, to find that most of the Royal Court of Merendaz had come while they were gone.   
  


Selena quickly rushed up to the Lady Knight and offered her the platter. Selena struggled not to stare at the food or think about how good the food must taste.   
  


Alanna took some food from the platter and Selena stood before the very tall man and offered him some food. He took some.   
  


"Thank-you" he whispered.   
  


Selena stared at him in shock. He had just *thanked* a slave. Selena stepped back and tripped over her dress. She fell down in the aisle.   
  


***************************   
  


Numair, Alanna and Daine all reached out to the girl, but a guard rushed forwards. He grabbed the girl's black hair and yanked her up. Daine gasped, then covered her mouth.   
  


******************************   
  


Selena bit back a yelp of pain.   
  


"Bring her to me" Pharaoh Eran commanded.   
  


The guard dragged her up and threw her down in front of the King.   
  


"I see your not quite ready to be a palace servant yet, you shall go back to working in the sun" He told her.   
  


Selena had hated working on the monuments, with guards using their whips.   
  


"Also your family will have a day's supply of food taken away. What is the name of your father?" Pharaoh asked.   
  


"Calen Makari, Your Majesty" Selena told him.   
  


"Go work with your father then, right now slave" Pharaoh commanded.   
  
  
  


Selena got up and left the room, holding her head up high and ignoring looks of pity from the Tortallan people. When she was working on the monuments again, she worked harder then she had ever worked before. Selena had made a decision. When the ambassadors left she would sneak onto their carriages and leave Merendaz forever.   
  
  
  
  
  


Please Read and Review. All the people from Tortall and Tortall it self belong to Tamora Pierce. 


End file.
